metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why did Liquid Ocelot Need Foxalive?
Hey. I've read and re-read the wiki, but some stuff still eludes me. Why did Liquid Ocelot need Snake to introduce FOXALIVe ? If he simply had destroyed JD with GW taking control of it which he had control over, he could have controlled the entire system all together and shut it down himself, in order to create Big Boss' dream of fufilless through war. The Wiki makes it sound as if he lured Snake into doing it...but why exactly? Can someone shed some light? Second of all: I still can't comprehend why he needed to become Liquid. Through the supresssing injections, he was out of SOP's reach, so why did this actually matter? And if he was Liquid, why would he want Big Boss' dream to come to fruition? In the first Metal Gear Solid, Liquid said he hated Big Boss. And why weren't EVA and Liquid Ocelot working together, if their intentions were roughly the same? Thanks. :The JD plan would have ensured that he simply took control of the Patriots, not actually destroy them (the latter of which being Liquid's true plan). Plus it's not even that clear whether GW would actually usurp JD. Don't forget, even without it being a lost connection, there were three other AIs besides JD and GW who, given that they were developed before GW, would have been more in line for succession. Now, this is guesswork, but that's pretty much what it seems. As for the other questions, he needed a decoy in order to ensure either Snake or Raiden would deliver the FOXALIVE worm to the system and shut them down, so Liquid Ocelot would have been a fit. Liquid also hated the Patriots even moreso than Big Boss, and he also makes clear that he wanted to fulfill Big Boss's dream so he could "surpass and destroy him." And Big Boss also implied in his final speech that Liquid and EVA were in fact working together, at least initially. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ------ So basically he could control it but not fully destroy it. Got it. However, why couldn't he have someone develop the worm then? I searched a bit and found a pretty reasonable explanation: "He decided to become Liquid's doppelganger because The Patriots, as a computer AI, will always repeat the same patterns. They sent Solid Snake to take Liquid down in MGS1, so they would obviously send Snake again if they thought Ocelot really was Liquid." So as I see it: Ocelot needed to destroy the entire SOP system, but needed the worm. He suppressed his personality with Liquid's to enable Snake hunting him once again with the Patriot's help (As said by Drebin in the end, who was working with the Patriots helping Snake). Regarding Ocelot working with EVA, it's mentioned that they used Solidus to fool both The Patriots AI as well as Liquid. Don't really understand why. Maybe because Liquid's persona would have killed Big Boss while EVA's intention was to wake him out of his coma? Who was Liquid-Ocelot? Ocelot or Liquid? Seems like the perfect, maniacal fit.